Atomo World Disaster
by Yoshi-Kirby
Summary: My second story. My unique yoshi, ABY (seen in Nintendo Kart), runs into a group of 5 yoshies taking over his world. He must stop them. Raised to PG13 for blood. FINISHED! I'm still hoping for reviews.
1. Intro

**Atomo World Disaster**

This is a story about my unique yoshi, the Atomic Black Yoshi, or ABY. As the name implies, he is a black yoshi with the ability to control atomic energy. He's known very well on Atomo World. Everything goes fine until a small group of yoshies invade the land and start destroying everything. Electroyoshi, or EY, is the leader of Chamelion Yoshi (CY), Volcanoyoshi (VY), Seismic Yoshi (SY), and Tsunami Yoshi (TY). Together, they are almost unstoppable. It's up to ABY to defeat the yoshi group and save his planet of destruction.


	2. Uneased Exploring

It's a cloudy and dark day on Atomo World after the attack. ABY is slowly searching for the group of five yoshies. Winds start to blow away sand and leaves. A few small dust devils develop over the sandy horizon.

An hour passes. Still slowly searching, he sees trouble ahead. Three large worms come from underground and begin to charge at ABY. He has never seen these large worms before. However, he still reacts quickly and dodges the first volley of attacks. He then retaliates with a quick blasts of atomic energy. The worms are stunned for a few moments, then come back around and attack again. Instead of dodging, ABY charges head on. With claws ready, he makes the first attack. The back of one claw hits the worm on the head, and the other one comes up and severely cuts the neck of one of them. It falls over, and struggles back underground. The second worm comes from behind and wraps ABY up. This doesn't stop him one bit. His black skin starts to glow with a dim orange color. Then, the unexpected happens. When the worm starts coming down for a large bite, ABY shoots an atomic beam into the mouth of the worm. The heat of the energy melts the head, killing it. The third worm buries back underground to safety.

"What were those things," he thought to himself as he continued his quest for the yoshi group. He was going to get a hint soon enough. A yoshi stood in the distance. He slowly approached it, ready to attack. When he got close enough, it disappeared out of sight. He looked around, but still saw nothing. He was getting aggravated. After searching for a little more, he was real mad. He started firing atomic blasts all around here. With a lucky shot. the yoshi he saw earlier was bouncing around, yelping in pain as it was returning to normal. When it finally stopped, he faced ABY. This looks like it's going to be interesting...


	3. ABY vs CY

"Who are you," ABY said, calming down.

"I am Chamelion Yoshi, or CY.," CY said back. "If you think that you can beat me, you're wrong. I can change into any color I want. I can even make complex pictures and disguises with my large amount of pigment cells in less than a blink of eye and constantly do it. I may have less vitality, but camoflauge makes up for it."

"You are not taking over my world! Now, surrender to me or die," ABY quickly saying back.

"Never! I will never surrender to you. I will fight to the death, just like you will."

Finally, the action begins. CY uses his camoflauging powers and becomes practically invisible as he encircles ABY looking for the right time to attack. ABY, keeping his cool, does an attack the he can't avoid. He shoots short atomic blasts up in the air. They break up and fall over the place around ABY. When CY is hit, the atomic liquid sticks to skin like glue, and exposes where he is. This attack, which I call "The atomic shower" does little, but widespread damage. Now that he knows where he is, an atomic blast is fired. It barely hits the tail, but that's all that's needed to set up another attack. Before CY can return to normal, ABY comes in with the claws. The massive damage keeps adding up hit after hit. Finally the sticky liquid on CY fades away and breaks loose from ABY. However, CY is being more aggressive as he comes in with those claws repeatedly, but he still isn't doing much damage. (yes, CY has claws too.) ABY's damage to CY finally pays off. The pain is so intense, CY has to let off small cries from the pain, exposing him sound-wise. After a few attempts, he finally finds CY and hits him with the back of his claw, stunning him. Then, ABY hits the final blow. CY is tossed up and then is hit with a large atomic beam. The heat starts to slowly corrode the body. After a few moments, the beam stops and CY is of no more.

"That was too easy," he thought as he moves on. "If all of these yoshies are this easy, then this world will be safe again in no time."

ABY continues on. As he's moving on, he sees another yoshi in the distance. He slowly starts to approach it. When he's close, he's amazed at what yoshi it is...


	4. Quick, Permanent Alliance

"Is that really you," ABY said quietly approaching.

The yoshi slowly turns around. When it does, it thinks ABY is a threat and missile launchers are deployed. When he really sees who it is, he stops and deactivates the missle launchers. It's Missile Yoshi, or MY (and don't think that says my, as in "my basketball").

"You...know me," MY replied back slowly.

"I hear that you're a battle specialist. With this yoshi group as a threat, our only chance is to team up. What do you say?"

MY thinks for a moment, then speaks. "I know you're risking your life for this world, so I will too. Let's go find us some yoshies to dominate."

ABY and MY start to move on. The next couple of miles is a dry desert, so they decide to travel at night when it's cold through the dry desert of death. Morning arrives, and they just exited from the desert without trouble. When they thought this was going to end too easily, it all changes. Five giant red spiders emerge from the ground. Their back body part (i think it's the thorax) start to erupt lava. It spatters everywhere, making it a hot-foot battle. MY activates the missile launchers and ABY starts to fire atomic blasts at the spiders. A direct hit, but the spiders are barely stunned by the blast and remained unharmed. ABY is slightly confused.

"That was a direct hit. Why didn't it damage him?" He thinks for a moment. "Atomic blasts are beams of heat energy." He now puts them together. "It doesn't affect them because they're spiders that enjoy heat. Looks like I have to get close and put these claws into their body."

ABY charges in while avoiding the spots of fire. MY fires a volley of missiles. They all make direct hits and they send a chill through the spiders, then freeze them. MY fired a volley of ice missiles (just in case you want to know, MY can fire many different types of missiles.). ABY hits all of them with on strike of his claws, shattering the ice and spiders. This was an easy win for ABY and MY, but they better expect more from the next area, which is called VolcanoLand, or the land of constantly erupting volcanoes.

"This place looks kind of scary," MY said to ABY, who wasn't worried at all.

"Don't worry, we will make it through here. I'm sure that there's a yoshi somewhere through here. This is the perfect spot for a lava-loving yoshi."

Then, something disastrous happened...


	5. VY's Erupting Appearance

A volcano erupts, spewing lava everywhere. ABY takes MY's arm and pulls him away. The lava is everywhere and MY regained his senses. A giant creek of lava blocks an only exit left, and the lava from the back is closing fast. Then, ABY hopes MY can do what he can do. ABY jumps real high and far over the lava. He turns around and sees that MY is trembling too much to move. ABY yells back at him.

"Come on MY, you can do it."

"No I can't," MY yelled back. "These missile launchers weigh too much for me to jump high and far."

"I'm not leaving without you. I need your help." ABY thinks for a moment. "Just hold on. I have an idea."

ABY jumps back over the lava and tells MY to do something.

"Hop on my back. I have enough strength to jump us both over."

"What if we don't make it" MY said getting on ABY's back.

"Don't worry. We will."

ABY jumps right before the lava touches them. When they look like they're about to hit the lava, they manage to get over it. MY is relieved, getting off ABY's back.

"Where did you learn to jump so high and far? I wish I could do that."

"I'm a strong yoshi. I'm not like the yoshies down on Yoshi's Island."

At that moment, a spray of lava hits MY in the side. He falls over in pain. He says something softly to ABY.

"As you might know, I rely on offensive power. I don't have as much vitality as you do." (Just in case you didn't know, vitality is how much you can take and live. The more vitality, the more you can take.) "Whatever hit me, I probably can't take another one in a row. I need to either lay here or taken somewhere else."

When ABY is about ready to pick up MY, more beams of lava come flying. They all miss and ABY is mad. When he turns around, he sees a red and orange yoshi in the lava. The yoshi fires another beam of lava, but with poor accuracy. He misses again. ABY stands up and retaliates with a blast of atomic energy. The yoshi quickly dodges it. ABY wants to know who he is.

"Who are you? Why are you just simply enjoying the lava"

"I am VolcanoYoshi, or VY" the yoshi replied back. "If you think that you have a chance, then bring it on. I must warn you. I like the heat. Don't even try getting close because I'm surrounded by 2,000 degree skin. Now bring it on"

ABY stays alert and cautious. VY, however, starts off by quickly attacking with beams of lava. ABY constantly dodges them and moves around on the clear spots. When he's too close, VY's body erupts, spewing lava everywhere. His skin turns blue as he begins to reheat. However, before his body gets too hot ABY comes in and slashes the cool body, inflicting damage to VY. He's thrown back into the lava. Then, the body quickly reheats in the lava, showing his red and orange color again. Meanwhile, MY regains his strength as his body recovers from the shot of lava. Seeing VY, he prepares his missile launchers, and takes aim. Back at the head on fight, VY's claws, which don't circulate heat, comes in and slams into ABY's chest, throwing him into the lava. ABY jumps out quickly and recovers. VY, who doesn't have much of a brain, erupts his body again. This time however, he hits ABY, and ABY recovers after a few moments. The recovery was still fast enough to get in and pull out a combo of seven strikes with his claws before the body reheated. This time, the color is different. VY's body starts to glow blue, yellow, orange, red, then finally, white. The body is white with a bright glow. He then shoots the lava, making it glow white as well. The area is almost an instant death zone. The lava is flowing with temperatures at over 10,000 degrees. VY comes charging at ABY, who is avoiding him at all costs. When ABY gets cornered, he makes one last move. Using his jumping ability, he jumps over VY. When VY turns around, four missiles are heading straight for him at a very fast speed. The missiles make a direct hit, and a freezing gas comes out of the missiles. It starts to cool VY down, which isn't wanted. When the temperature is cold enough, ABY moves in before VY can react. He throws VY up in the air, then slashes him multiple times, severely damaging him. When he comes down for good. ABY comes up to him, then asks him something.

"Where are the other yoshies"

VY replies in a faint voice.

"I'll never tell you." ABY puts his claw to VY's neck. "Okay, I'll tell. Our yoshi group is made of five yoshies. You'll find Seismic Yoshi (SY) around Atomo Fault. Tsunami Yoshi (TY) can be found around the Atomo Beach. I have no idea where our leader, ElectroYoshi (EY) is. He never stays in one spot. He does that to stay safe just in case someone wants to know where he is. If you made it to me, you probably already got CY."

Right after that, VY's head dropped, and his body went stiff. VY has been killed. ABY gets MY and moves on to Atomo Fault.


	6. Crumbling Land: EARTHQUAKE!

ABY and MY are moving on to Atomo Fault. As they walk on, MY senses danger ahead.

"There's danger ahead. I can feel it under the ground."

He was right. Small earthquakes shake the ground under them. ABY isn't worried at all.

"Don't worry. That always happens around here. You can feel one very often around here. So far, no serious earthquakes have been recorded around here except for the one that made the fault."

At that moment, a larger earthquake strikes. The violent shaking of the ground starts to crumble the place. That's when ABY gets worried.

"This never usually happens. These jumps are kind of big. Think you can make them"

"I don't know" MY replied back. "If I fall, it's over for me." ABY lowers down some.

"Get on my back like you did last time."

MY gets on and they don't waste a second of time. ABY quickly jumps from piece to piece. When they get to the final piece, the jump is large. They have to make it to survive. Right before the piece crumbles, ABY uses all of his leg power to catapult them both to the safe land. However, he barely makes to the edge where he grabs the side. It looks like a bottomless pit from there. ABY, with the extra weight struggles to make it onto the edge. He gets up, but looks tired. MY gets off. ABY catches his breath.

"It's... a good thing... I developed... these leg muscles... when I was young."

"I know, they're really paying off." I would be nowhere on this adventure at all without you."

ABY has caught his breath and gets up. After a short break, they move on. After about thirty minutes of travelling to Atomo Fault, five large worms shaped like rubber spears come up and dive back underground. The land around the holes start to crumble a little bit. ABY takes instant action by charging an atomic beam. MY activates the missile launchers with high explosive missiles. When the worms resurface, atomic beams and missiles quickly attack the worms. When one of them is chases by a missile, it quickly burrows underground. This is when problems start. The explosion around the hole causes a collapse of the land. After a few resurfaces, the land is a thin walkway and the worms have been killed. They slowly walk across the thin path. Could things get worse? Of course they can. When they get about halfway, the pathway starts to crumble very fast. ABY and MY take off running. Then, more trouble happens. When they get about four fifths the way there, the pathway in front of them starts to crumble. It's a good distance jump. ABY quickly thinks of plan.

"MY, just jump as far as you can. I have a plan."

They jump over the bottomless pit. MY isn't going to make until ABY does his idea. His arm reaches just enough to grab MY, and he throws him over to safe land. ABY managed to grab the ledge with one hand. MY helps him up. He was amazed at the cleverness of the plan.

"That was amazing! Not only are you strong, but clever. That might've hurt a little, but better than dying."

ABY gets up, and they move on. As they move on, a yoshi in the distance slowly walks around. As they move closer, they find out that this yoshi is brown, and it has a large pair of wings. Then, at that moment, the yoshi flies up, then dive bombs straight down into the ground. A large earthquake rumbles the land and the two yoshies fall. They easily get back up, and ABY moves in. MY holds back a little, but follows. When the brown yoshi sees them, ABY comes in and tries to attack, but the brown yoshi easily dodges. It looks like another battle has begun...


	7. Showdown with SY

ABY is desperate to know who this brown yoshi is.

"Who are you? Why do you make earthquakes"

The brown yoshi responded in a calm way.

"I am Seismic Yoshi, or SY. I just love earthquakes and destruction. If you dare challenge me, you won't come out alive. I'm way too fast. Just try to hit me with what you think is fast."

SY takes to the skies. ABY fires an atomic beam, but SY is too swift. The beam misses by a long distance. SY crashes into the ground with a spear like head. A large earthquake occurs, and ABY stumbles and falls. He gets back up, just to be hit by a slab of the ground. It hits him in the face, but only minor damage occurs. He aggressively comes in with his claws and tries to get a good hit on SY, but SY's swiftness around the area makes him almost impossible to hit.

The match starts to linger on with no hits on one another. At least, until MY comes in. MY fires a heat seeking homing missile at SY. It misses the first time, but it curves around and makes a direct hit. SY is stunned, giving ABY a chance for some damage. He fires an atomic beam that hits SY in the chest, spinning him out of control. SY regains control after slamming into the ground. Some of the landscape starts to float. It comes after ABY, who easily dodges all of the attempts. Then, more of the landscape flies at MY, who can't dodge the large chunks of land. At that current moment, ABY thought of another idea.

"MY, come here." MY rushes over after coming to his senses.

"What is your plan" he replied back.

"I can dodge his attacks, and you can hit him. Get on my back, and we'll be something he can't beat."

MY hops on ABY's back as planned. ABY awaits SY's next attack before attacking. However, SY is waiting for them to attack. ABY grows impatient, and tells MY to fire away. As soon as the missiles are fired, SY crashes into the ground again, causing another powerful earthquake. The shockwave actually appears like a wave on land. The ripple makes ABY stumble again. This time when he falls, an electrical quake moves out. ABY quickly gets up while holding MY stable on his back. He jumps up, and MY fires another missile. SY flies up, but not fast enough and the high explosive missile makes powerful contact. SY spirals face down into the ground. He barely moves afterwards. When ABY and MY move closer, he gets a sudden shock of energy and flies straight up, then straight down. He says something right before he hits the ground.

"If I go down, then I'm taking you with me"

SY crashes into the ground as hard as he can. The main platform they've been fighting on collapses and SY falls into the pit. ABY, with MY on his back attempt to make it to make the jump. However, MY's weight pushes ABY's jump too short. They fall into the pit, but they find out that it's not a bottomless pit. Even though it's a 100 foot drop, they land very hard. ABY is crushed a little by MY, and doesn't move for a short time. SY is seen dead in a corner. When ABY tries to get up, he can't. He tells MY to come over.

"I can't move my legs very well, and we have to get out of here somehow. I see some thin ledges with some jumps over there. If you think you can carry me up the incline, then we can rest until my legs return to normal."

MY is worried a little. He knows that he can't jump very well, and that extra weight will make it worse. However, it could take some time for ABY's legs to heal. MY makes the decision.

"I'll give it a try. Can you get up at all"

"I might be able to get up. Just hold on a second." ABY slowly attempts to get up. When he makes it up, the legs collapse and ABY falls back over. MY rushes over.

"I will get you out of here. Try getting back up now that I'm over here beside of you."

MY lowers down, and ABY struggles to get back up. He manages to stand up and gets on MY's back.

"Wow, you're not heavy at all" MY said.

After everything is set, MY sees the thin slope and starts to walk up it very carefully. Everything seems to be going fine. A few easily jumped ledges have been the only problem. When they get 75 feet up, trouble happens. The jumps get kind of big. MY takes a running start and jumps for it. He barely makes the first one. The second one is longer. He jumps as hard as he can with another running start. He grabs the edge of it. However, ABY starts to fall, but grabs MY's tail before he was out of reach of it. This pulls MY back a little, but that doesn't stop him. He pulls ABY up. When MY sees the third jump, he already knows that he can't make it. ABY raises up.

"I...I have feeling in my legs again. They're feeling better already."

"Well, then they better be good enough. We have a big jump ahead."

ABY does a test jump. From the second ledge, he jumps over to the third one with ease. He jumps back over. ABY gets MY on his back, and they jump for it. They still make it, and jump up out of the pit. When MY gets off, they rest for a little time. Then, they travel off to Atomo Beach.


	8. Shark Attack!

Just recently, ABY and MY have beat SY, who collapsed the platform. ABY's legs are useless, and MY carries him up the thin ledges. However, long ledges prevent MY from going further. Around that time, ABY's legs are better and he jumps MY over the ledge and up out of the hole.

In the present time, they are heading to Atomo Beach, seeking the next yoshi. As they travel on, they start to step on wet land. As they travel on even more, the land gets wetter, and the water level increases. This looks like a quest in the water, and that involves swimming. ABY faces MY.

"Can you swim?"

"Swimming is something I can do very well, even against current."

"I thought you didn't have strong leg muscles."

"That's not the point. My body shape sets me up to skim across the water."

ABY thinks for a moment.

"Couldn't you just rotate your missile launchers around and use them as a propeller?"

"Yeah...That's what I do."

"Oh..."

MY flips around the missile launchers and starts to move easily through the water. ABY is a fast swimmer, but can't keep up with MY.

"You're way to fast. Come back here. I have another plan..."

ABY gets on MY's back.

"Let's try this out."

MY activates the missile launcher propellers, and they skim across the water. ABY stands up as if he's on a surfboard.

"Now this is fun. This is like the unique rocket surfboard, but it's free and can shoot missiles."

Just then, a giant wave starts to crash in. They go against it and crash through it without trouble. More giant waves move in, but it's not enough to stop them. Then, four giant sharks come out of the water. They charge straight on, but are stopped soon by an atomic blast by ABY. When they come back to their senses, they dive underwater. They disappear, and wait patiently. When MY skims by, they resurface. However, they get no luck and they miss. ABY fires an atomic beam at one of the sharks' head. It's a direct hit, and the atomic energy melts through the skin (or armor made of teeth: This is true)and the shark falls over in death. This doesn't stop the other sharks from wanting a piece of flesh. They dive down and wait for another chance. They swim underwater under the yoshies, and prepare to attack. Then, the tragedy. One of the sharks come up at the right angle and topple the two yoshies, and another one bites the tail of MY, dragging him under. When ABY sees another shark, he hits it in the face with another atomic beam. It turns upside down and doesn't move. Then, ABY goes under to help MY. MY holds the sharks one at a time, but it doesn't last much longer as he resurfaces. The sharks grab a hold of MY again and drag him down. ABY is full of anger and brutally slashes one of the sharks, making it bleed very badly. The other shark smells the blood and chases the other shark, who tries to swim away in its condition. When they're gone, ABY pulls MY to the surface and onto dry land. He's bleeding all over as his head falls. Still concious, he lays there right beside ABY. ABY thinks of a way to slow the bleeding, but can't think of anything. Then, MY speaks faintly.

"You have to stop this bleeding, especially around the tail. It's been affected the most by blood and possibly bacteria."

ABY looks at the tail to see the large bite marks. He thinks of a plan to clean the wounds. He gets some saltwater, and brings it back.

"This will clean out the wounds."

ABY throws the saltwater onto the wounds. MY shows pain in his face from the stinging of the saltwater. Also, the bleeding isn't as bad now.

"That should help. Try to get up."

MY slowly gets to his feet. He looks like he was in a fight with a lawn mower, but lost. ABY wants MY to get on his back. He does and they continue on. Up ahead, there's a small building. ABY rushes to it while holding MY. When he gets close, it appears to be a small first aid hut. He takes MY into it and sets him down. When looks at him, MY doesn't move. ABY pokes him, but still no movement. He checks for a pulse, and he feels a very light one. ABY must work quickly if he wants to have his ally back...


	9. TY and the Tsunami

ABY begins to work on MY. (I don't have any medical skills, so correct me at times I'm wrong by doing it in a review. I'm only 15.) First of all, he lowers the bleeding with gauze. Then, he uses some soft tissue tape stuff to cover the wounds. Some testing things are close by. He tests MY's blood for anything wrong. However, there are no infections and everything is normal. To put it down to one thing, MY is suffering from blood loss. ABY can't restore blood to MY, but he can stop it from getting worse. To make it easier on MY, ABY places him onto a small bed and tells him to rest. ABY then exits the small hut.

After about 15 minutes of looking around, he sees someone in the distance. As he advances closer, he sees that the yoshi is blue and has large wings, just like SY. It causes wave to come in. Then, ABY jumps and begins to attack, knowing that it's one of the evil yoshies. During the attack, ABY finds out a shocking discovery. The yoshi is a girl! When ABY comes down, she fires a large blast of water at ABY. This stops ABY's attack, but causes only little damage. ABY gets up to find out who this yoshi is.

"I know you're with the yoshi group. Tell about yourself now"

She begins to speak.

"I am Tsunami Yoshi, or TY. You can't beat the power of a tsunami or the control of water. Give yourself up now or die."

"No way! If I've beaten everyone else so far, then you will be with them."

TY shoots an ice beam at ABY, but misses. ABY retaliates with an atomic blast. It looks like a direct hit, but a thin shield of water repels the beam back at ABY, who dodges it. TY explains something else.

"I'm surrounded by a thin water shield that reflects any beams you throw at me. However, I can shoot beams at you!

At that moment, TY fires another ice beam. It barely hits ABY's tail while he attempted to dodge. The ice freezes the tail, but the ice shatters soon after. ABY tries to get close, but TY flies up. ABY then springs up after TY, and slashes her. The shield was useless against the contact move and TY spirals into the ground due to impact. ABY lands perfectly as TY gets back up. Before she can react, ABY pulls a combo of ten hits on her, which causes severe damage. When ABY goes for the final blow, she fires an unavoidable ice beam, freezing ABY in place. This gives time for her to prepare the ultimate water move, the tsunami. The ice around ABY starts to melt due to atomic energy circulating his body. When ABY is free, the tsunami starts to close in. He sees the tsunami and TY just laughs. He now knows it's probably now or never. ABY lunges at TY with claws straight out. Before TY can dodge, one claw slices the throat and another pierces the skull. Blood flies everywhere and TY instantly dies. Now, ABY runs for his life after the one-chance-attack. The tsunami starts to move slower, but the size starts to greatly increase. ABY still runs. Then, the tsunami crashes onto land, throwing sand, shells, and everything else it can grab onto land. ABY is hit by the flowing water, but not hard. When the water recedes, ABY remembers that he has to go get MY from the hut.

ABY gets back to the hut, and sees MY laying there. His eyes are open, and he speaks normally.

"Once again, you have saved me. I still feel weak, but I'm fine."

ABY is happy to see the results.

"Well, I just stopped Tsunami Yoshi. We're down to our last yoshi, ElectroYoshi. Come on, I'll carry you until you regain full strength.

MY gets on ABY's back, and they set off to find ElectroYoshi.


	10. Thunderstorm of Death

It's been two hours of traveling after TY's death, and no signs of ElectroYoshi are anywhere. MY is fully healed and is walking. His body is no longer cut and scarred, and looks like the attack never happened. Anyway, they start to approach a rare, but very severe thunderstorm. Lightning strikes are everywhere. ABY thinks of a connection. An electric yoshi, and thunderstorms. They must do one thing, and ABY tells MY the plan.

"We must go through this storm. It could lead us to our final encounter."

"This is nuts. If we go in there, we might be shocked to death."

"If we don't, then think of this storm. It could spread throughout Atomo World, causing serious disaster. Let's go."

They slowly move into the storm area. Lightning is striking everywhere, but it still doesn't stop them.

Thirty minutes pass, and the lightning is still striking everywhere. On the positive side, neither of the yoshies have been struck by lightning. They see clear skies about a mile away. Knowing that they are almost out of the storm, they start to relax.

Ten minutes pass, and skies start to look clear. ABY and MY both know that ElectroYoshi is close by. Just ahead, about a quarter mile of clear skies away, another yoshi shadow is seen. MY wants to launch a missile, until the unthinkable happens. Right before the missile is launched, a single lightning bolt strikes MY. ABY quickly reacts to the downed MY. Then, MY says something faintly.

"I can't go any further. You must defeat EY without me. Now, go on and kill him more than what you've done to everyone else. Go ABY go! I... hope I was... a good partner..."

Nothing is said afterwards, and MY doesn't move. ABY is full of rage and charges on to the yoshi shadow. When he gets close, the yoshi turns around and says something.

"So you have killed all of my other partners, and made it past my thunderstorm. This place is mine now! Surrender now or face the wrath of ElectroYoshi, or EY!"

ABY is not surprised.

"I don't have the time to talk. I will kill you now!"


	11. Final Showdown ABY vs EY

ABY is furious to see EY for many reasons, but now the main one was for the killing of MY. When this drives him over the limit, he instantly charges in. EY shoots a beam of weak electricity at ABY. ABY is hit, but causes little damage. He then retaliates with an atomic blast. EY is hit with full force, and is knocked backwards. EY jumps up, and starts to spiral around. An electrical charge begins to circulate around the living generator until it's a complete electrical cylinder. ABY is ready for the unexpected. EY fires a large, high-powered electrical beam, but ABY quickly dodges it, and jumps up at EY with claws ready for striking. EY spins around and and hits ABY with his strong tail, throwing ABY back. ABY gets right back up and comes charging in again. EY is ready and it turns into a battle of claws. EY attempts the first few strikes, but they are blocked by ABY, and the tide changes back and forth, causing a stalemate with no hits. Then, ABY gets a break. When they compete on who's stronger claw with claw, ABY easily overpowers EY and throws him back, and he fires an atomic beam at the same moment. The connection works perfectly, and EY takes severe damage. When ABY moves in for another slash, the tide goes with EY, who fires an electrical beam right at ABY's chest, causing damage. EY fires another beam, and another. ABY takes the beams, which caused a lot of damage. ABY hits the ground in a tangle of thin strings of electricity. EY, who thinks ABY is going to die on the next hit, move in with his claw up. When EY drops the claw, ABY quickly moves, and EY's claw gets stuck in the rough ground.

EY desperately pulls on his claw, trying to get it out. Then, ABY starts to glow orange. His body flashes between orange and black. Then, ABY jumps very high into the sky. All of ABY's energy is focused into one attack. A large orange glob of glowing energy strikes the ground. The glob of energy makes a huge explosion all-around, but not close enough to ABY. After everything clears, EY is seen on the ground. The move just experienced was called the "Atomic Pulse", or the largest atomic move known (to ABY). ABY slowly advances up to the very weak EY, and sees that his eyes are barely open, but the body doesn't move. Then, ABY fires a constant atomic blast into EY's chest, melting it away. The body then disappears from the heat.

ABY knows that it has to be over. He looks over at the area where MY was struck by lightning, and sees something very unusual. The body starts to move as the thunderstorm clears. Then, MY raises his head. ABY rushes over.

"Are you okay? Can you make it"

"I'm under another severe condition."

"Don't worry, this is all over. EY has been killed, and has joined all of his dead friends."

ABY puts MY on his back, and they head back to where they came from.

When they get back, everyone is cheering for them, knowing that they have done the almost impossible.

And that's the story. Did you like it? Please RR. Also, my next story will be found in the Kirby section. I'm going to remake Yoshies on Popstar, but now I'm going to do it correctly and like my printed version. Thanks for reading this story!


End file.
